dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phantom Stranger (Prime Earth)
Real Name Can't we put that his real name is Judas Iscariot? At first it was just implied, but people are making direct references to his being Judas and his relation to Jesus. --DARK 01:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with this assessment. In , he is directly named Judas Iscariot. To pick the exact wording, here it is, in narration by himself: "If I'' was given a ''second chance, if a lost soul like Judas Iscariot can be offered redemption... why not them?" Any in favor of just putting in the name? If Question (Prime Earth) can be renamed to lose his own, why not give the true name to one whose name is deliberately given?GZilla311 (talk) 18:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I've got two problems with that: ::* IIUC the Futures End stuff isn't, as far as the Database is concerned, supposed to be used on the Prime Earth characters. Nor should the character appearances in them be linked to pages like this. I tend to agree with that mainly because I'm loath to work under the assumption that the crapshack future it represents is where DC intends the characters to be, even remotely, in 5 years time. ::* Under normal circumstances, the SOP would be to move the character page to the "real" name. This is not a good idea. When all is said and done Didio grafted a traditional character, hamfistedly IMO, onto the DC character. And DeMatteis has inconsistently abetted it, sometimes playing to the 33AD time frame for the character's origin and some times placing elements of his history well prior to that time. Moving the page implies and supports that it was the other way round: that DC took the Biblical character and adapted it to be presented as a new character call "The Phantom Stranger". We also shouldn't be opening this page up to the stuff that happens with Jesus of Nazareth (New Earth) where there are attempts to add in Biblical material that has not been replicated in the current DC stories. ::- Byfield (talk) 19:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::If this story is taken as the status quo in the upcoming Trinity of Sin Vol 1, should we assume it is to be canon, though? Judging from the end of the issue, it appears that could be the case (as nonsensical as it may be). Hamfisted or not (and yes, I agree that it is), if the DCU is deeming it to be the case, should we go along with it?GZilla311 (talk) 19:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::If it moves from "could be" to "is", then as a fan I've got some troubling choices. I've stayed away from the FE stuff 1) because I really dislike the story concept, line, and from what I'm hearing/reading the execution. And 2) I hope DC isn't going to repeat the intentional and unintentional results of the last two landmark "potential future" stories. If it does come out that DC and/or the writers are going to aim the current stories at FE elements, I'm likely to start dropping book before DC cancels them. For example, I'm currently getting JLD, Hellblazer Lite, Pandora, and Stranger. Since DC is cancelling the latter two in favor of Trinity of Sin, I'm going from 4 books to 3. If they aim those three to the plot put forward in the FE one shots, I'll be down to 0 without them cancelling the books. ::::As for DC's take on canon... I can see the point of going with the stories. I don't think it's right given the plot inconsistencies that are also there. ::::- Byfield (talk) 19:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::But those inconsistencies pertain to NE, and many characters have different origins in PE. It was said specifically that the coins around his neck are the same coins he sold out Jesus for. -ABF (talk) 23:04 October 1, 2019 (ETC)